Labyrinth II: Return
by Akat Wolfe
Summary: He was growing bored. She was doubting a dream. When Jareth summons up his courage to visit Sarah the fairy tale is continued. Uncontinued- May or may not be continued later on.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The ring shone brightly as it was turned slowly in Jareth's hands. It had been four years, starting today. Four years since that day. He'd fallen in love with Sarah and she escaped from the Labyrinth.

I miss her, Jareth thought.

The pain had reached a deep level of regret. Jareth kept thinking 'What if?'. Like, 'What if I had just given her the child?'. But Jareth had a secret also. He planned on marrying Sarah. However, Jareth sat down on his throne with the title Goblin King on resting on his shoulders. He thought of spying on her. A longing to see her. To touch her soft skin. But she escaped, gone from the Labyrinth.

He used watch her in his owl form recite from a book. Her beauty filled his mind. Her curves, clothes, beauty - all incredible.

He would see her Aboveground tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

(Yes they're gonna be short)

Sarah was dreaming. A gold ring was falling, falling slowly. No background to the dream, just a falling ring. It started to slow and float in the air. Sarah watched as it dell into a gloved hand. She felt a lost pain. Looking up, she saw the face she tried to forget for years.

Jareth the Goblin King.

Smiling with the pointed-teeth grin his face. The same hair style and clothes. The dream was so realistic. Sarah reached out to touch Jareth, he did the same movements. He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"I've waited too long." Then he disappeared.

Sarah awoke craddling a pillow in her arms. That dream, what could it have meant? She felt tired.

But it felt so weird. She had made herself believe it was a dream, nothing more. Jareth was nothing but a dream. But why in this one he'd said that. 'I've waited too long?' What could it mean?

Sarah bit her lip. It's just a dream, Sarah just a dream. She forced her thoughts. Labyrinth wasn't real. For now all Sarah could do was go back to dreaming.

But as she laid there Sarah's thoughts went back to the 'dream'. She began to wonder if it was all real after all. Could it be? Sarah could only let her mind wander.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Jareth sat in the Underground thinking about his plans. He agreed he was obsessed with Sarah and this would be the last time he'd see her. He tapped his crop on the heel of his boot, being that he was lounging on his throne on his side watching the goblins chase the chickens.

People had stopped believing in the fair tales that the Goblin King actually existed in a different world called the Underground. For he stopped answering wishes. Where was the fun? Another 'Sarah' may come around and ruin him just like the last.

Plus Jareth thought his kingdom couldn't have had enough goblins running around. It'd be more work anyway for Jareth. He summoned up a crystal and looked into it.

He saw Sarah holding a child, Toby, and reading a book to him. The child pointed to something and Sarah nodded. The child rested back on her shoulder and was talking.

A crash made Jareth snap back into reality. He sat the crystal down and looked over to see his goblins chasing a chicken and yelling "Egg! Egg!". Annoyed Jareth magically teleported away.


	4. Chapter Four

Sarah had pulled on a black jacket. She stuffed a note for groceries into her jean pocket and walked onto the porch.A hoot made her slightly jump. A white owl seemed to be staring at her as she had looked around for the source of the hoot. Her insides twisted.

No, it can't be the same owl. She thought and walked to her car. The owl flew on top of the car. Sarah stopped walking and stared at it's large amber eyes.

Is that normal? She pondered in her head. Sarah opened the car door, deciding on the owl would fly away when she drove off. She put the keys into her car and tried to start it. The car engine gave a rolling rumble, then it died. Sarah tried again and failed.

Sarah moaned. Why right now? She refused to walk in the dark, she would not simply do it. Toby could live with pizza tonight.

She opened the car door, got out and slammed it shut. Sarah glared at the white owl now perched on the porch. It stared back with large, round amber eyes. "It's not him, it's not!" She said furiously at herself. Sarah sighed, she was just stressed that's all. She walked past the owl and into the house. Slamming that door too.

Sarah picked up her cellphone and called Amanda. She let it ring for awhile then hung up. She sighed. I'm just stressed.

Her cellphone rang and Sarah flipped it open. She didn't even look at it, just assuming it was Amanda. "Hello?" She said into it.

"Hello, Sarah." Said a familiar voice.

"W-who's this?"

"You know very well who I am, Sar-" A mental picture had flashed in her head of Jareth's face. She quickly hung up and grasped the lock on the front door. She flipped the lock and threw her phone down on a table near the door. Her hands gripped her bare arms and she sat down in a chair.

It couldn't be true. No, she just freaked out. Sarah was just paranoid. She took deep breaths. Sarah got up and walked over to her radio. She pushed the ON button just as Toby zoomed into the room and embraced Sarah in a hug.

"Hello, Toby. The car won't start so we'll just have pizza tonight." She said as she picked up the five-year-old. Toby just laughed and smiled.

"K. K." He said. Sarah sat him down and he walked over to the kitchen table and sat in the chair that his feet couldn't reach the floor.

Sarah grabbed her cellphone from the table by the door and decided to call and order a plain pizza because Toby was going through a cheese phase of his. This was a common thing, the kind of pizza he'd like would change in a week or two.

A knock on the front door alerted Sarah. She walked over to the door and opened it. However, it wasn't the pizza guy, but her dear friend Amanda.

"Hey- er I tried to call you, ya know." Sarah said letting her walk inside.

"I know, my phone died before I could answer. But anyway I'd thought I would come by and say hello." She walked into the kitchen. Behind her still on the porch was the white owl now perched on a lawn chair. Sarah shut the door and went to grab a DVD that laid on the kitchen table.

"Here." She said putting it in a black bag and giving it to Amanda.

"Gee- Thanks. I forgot about this! My mum was ticked." She tied the bag and sat it by the front door. Toby ran into Amanda and hugged her around her legs. Amanda was a tall woman and she had to bend down to hug him back.

"How've ya been Toby?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Mum said I was five years old yesterday!" He exclaimed holding up five fingers in Amanda's face. Sarah laughed and Amanda gave him a pat on the back.

"Congrats!" She said.


End file.
